


GakuLuka Smut

by FaeaKai



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, GakuLuka, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeaKai/pseuds/FaeaKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakupo and Luka get themselves into a situation that gets them all hot and bothered. Intercourse ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GakuLuka Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own. Obviously since I'm posting on a fan site XD this is my first ever fic.

GakuLuka smutty fanfic  
Gakupo and Luka stumble into a situation that gets them all hot and bothered. Sexual intercourse ensues.

It was a bright spring day at the vocaloid mansion, and it seemed everyone had gone outside to enjoy the weather except two people, Gakupo and Luka, Luka preferring to stay indoors and read, Gakupo not in the mood to rile up his allergies.

Gakupo begins to wander about the mansion out of boredom, looking leisurely for anything to do when he comes across Luka.

Luka is quietly reading a novel of some sort and doesn't notice Gakupo right away; he strolls over to her and begins to speak.

“Hello there my beautiful lady, what are you up to?”

“Oh I was just reading this book about the conservation efforts for tuna” she replied, ignoring his “beautiful lady” comment. She turns to look at Gakupo. “What are you doing Gakupo?”

“I've been wandering around looking for something to do, but haven't had any luck. So I'm pretty bored” said Gakupo as he slumps down on the couch.

“Me too” concurs Luka, getting up and heading for the bookshelf, wide hips swinging as she moves. 

Reaching the shelf she bends over, her round ass stretching the fabric of her skirt. After shelving the book she reaches up and tries to reach a book on a high shelf she can't reach. She tries jumping to reach it, causing her massive breasts to bounce with her.

Gakupo quietly stares at Luka's rump as she continues to struggle getting the book before walking over behind her.

“Need a hand?” he then reaches for the book, his body pressed against her  
heat rises to Luka's face as she feels Gakupo's warm body against hers, his hot breath on the back of her neck. She swings around, coming face to face with him, their lips only inches apart.

Gakupo leans in and closes the space between their lips, dropping the book and bringing his hands up to place them on her waist.

Luka's eyes widen in shock but she finds herself deepening the kiss and running her fingers through his long purple hair. A warm feeling spreads through her body, a feeling of desire, a need to be as close to Gakupo as she could get sliding her body against him and rubbing one of her long legs alongside his.

, gakupo fails to suppress moaning into the kiss. As they pull away for air, she begins rubbing her body against his and notices the rather large bulge that has grown in Gakupo's pants. Against her better judgement, obeying only the animalistic instinct that had taken over, she cupped the bulge in her hand, eliciting a groan from Gakupo. She couldn't help but notice how huge it was, her small hand only covering part of it.

As Luka marveled at his size, Gakupo slowly reached down and clutched her ass, evoking a surprised “Oh!” from Luka. Gakupo groped a cheek, feeling the soft but firm muscle in his hand. He then slid his other hand up to feel a soft, tender breast, squeezing and kneading it in his fingers. Luka let out a soft moan of appreciation as he guided her to the sofa, gently laying her down like a virgin bride on her wedding night. 

He slowly opened her shirt, taking his time, trying not to rush just to appease the burning heat in his loins. She unfastened his top and their clothing began falling to the floor. As Gakupo removed Luka's lacey purple bra, her large breasts spilled out; Gakupo palmed a breast and perked a dainty pink nipple between his fingers, pinching the bud delicately between his thumb and forefinger. Her other nipple remained neglected, but not for long as he leaned down and sucked on it, gently biting it and flicking his tongue over it, Luka moaning the whole way as her teats were so deliciously abused. 

Gakupo then turned his attention to her now soaked panties, lacey and purple to match her discarded bra. He carefully slid them down her smooth legs; she flicked them off her ankle onto the steadily grownig pile of clothing on the floor. He moved down her curvy body to slide two fingers into her hot, wet cavern, sliding them in and out, coating them with her juices. Then to her dismay, he slid them out, only to replace them with his hot tongue, licking her labia and teasing her sensitive clitoris. 

Luka writhed in pleasure, but she still wanted more, she wanted to feel him inside of her. She started to whine, Gakupo got the message, standing up to remove his final article of clothing, his boxers, exposing his enormous erect penis, that long ivory curve of solid muscle. He held it in his hand and gestured for her to come over to him.

“Suck” he said.

Luka wanted it so bad and even if she had to return the favor to get what she wanted, she was more than happy to please him. She slid his length into her mouth, only fitting the monstrous piece of meat halfway into her mouth, holding the rest of his shaft in her hand, her other hand fondling his balls. She slid her hand up and down with a slight rotation while sliding the member in and out of her mouth, skillfully bobbing her head, trying to take as much of him in as possible, stroking her tongue along his shaft and over the head.

Gakupo felt that coil of pleasure build in his stomach, but he didn't want to come yet, no, not until he had fucked Luka, not until she was lying under him, screaming his name. He carefully pulled himself out of her grasp and implored her to lay back on the couch. He spread her legs wide and crawled between them in preparation to mount her. He positioned his tip at her entrance and began to slide into her slick passsage. She gasped as he sheathed his huge cock inside of her and began pumping.

Gakupo pulled almost all the way out and back in again, slamming into her hard enough and deep enough to hit her G-spot. Luka cried out as he pumped into her harder and faster rocking her wide hips into his to meet his thrusts. She dug her nails into his back, the pain and the feel of blood trickling down his back only serving to excite him more. Her breasts bounced as he pounded her, he reached down to fondle them, keeping each pink teat perked. She bucked her hips while his hard cock slid in and out of her with a 'shlick' sound, with the sound of skin slapping skin and Luka's cries and moans, Gakupo's grunts, and their heavy, labored breathing. 

Soon, Luka couldn't take it anymore. She was almost there, she was on the edge she couldn't hold back anymore-

“G-Gakupo!” she shrieked.

That outcry was enough to push Gakupo over the edge. He ejaculated within Luka, filling her with a liquid warmth. He rode out his orgasm, filling her with his every last drop. 

Without bothering to pull himself out, he lay himself down over Luka's body sharing in Luka's warmth and her sweet, tender kisses.

“Nobody knows about this.” she said.

“Of course they won't” replied Gakupo. “My room for some rest and recovery?”

“Alright.”


End file.
